Bionic Freak Accident (Transcript)
Scene 1 Donald - "Hey guys! I'm glad you're here. I just wanted to indroduce you to my latest invention!" Bree - "Oh great. Another invention which means another explosion." Leo - "I'm out." Chase - "Me too." Adam - "Right behind you." Bree - "Outta my way!" Donald - "Get back here! I promise this will not explode. Just let me show you what it is." Bree - "Oh fine. Just get it over with." Donald - "Ok guys. Say hello to my Bionic Power Fuser!" (Everyone stares at the invention, unimpressed.) Donald - "What? Is it the name? I know it's not scientific enough." Leo - "Ok, I am not saying hello to this thing." Chase - "In fact, I'm saying goodbye." Donald - "No you are not! Just let me explain what it does. Chase - "Fine." Donald - "This invention will make your bionics even more powerful! It might also unlock some hidden abilities. Peramentaly! Bree - "Finally you make something useful." (Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!) Donald - "Oh no. There's a fire in one of my most important facilities. In fact, this is no normal fire. It'a a toxic fire filled with chemicals! Looks like we're gonna have to use this Bionic bad boy now." Adam - "Ooh, me first!" Bree - "Me last." Donald - "Alright guys. One at a time, lay your hand down on this Bionic handprint." (Adam, Bree, and Chase lay their hands on the Bionic handprint.) Adam - "Hey, I think this thing worked." Bree - "Wow, I think this actually didn't backfire." Chase - "Looks like it actually worked. Now that's shocking." Donald - "Remember, this will only last for an hour, so you're gonna need to get the job done fast or it's gonna be harder for you." Bree - "Relax, Mr. Davenport. This is gonna be a breeze." Donald - "Ok guys, get your mission suits and lets go!" (The Lab Rats get their mission suits and exit the lab, along with Donald.) (Leo is alone in the lab.) Leo - "I wish I can be bionic. I'd be able to go on actual missions, instead of staying here and helping a short man with a large ego and short shoes. (Leo looks at the Bionic Power Fuser and suddenly has a idea.) Leo - "Maybe if I do this..." (Leo lays his hand on the Bionic handprint.) Leo - "Ow! Hot Hot Hot!" (Leo blows on his hand to cool it off.) Leo - "I guess nothing happened." (Then suddenly, Leo feels a sudden pain in his neck.) Leo - "OW! I think something sharp is stuck in my throat. I knew I shouldn't have eaten the Defused Turkey Legs at the All You Can Eat Bionic Buffet! OW! AHH!" (Leo falls on the floor.) Theme Song Scene 2 Leo - "OW! I don't remember having this much pain ever since I used my first pencil. AHH!" Donald - "Leo! I heard a noise! Are you okay?" (Donald sees Leo on the floor.) Donald - "Why are you on the floor?" Edie - "Probably, just lying around. Who wouldn't?" Leo - "Uh, hello? I'm in deep agony here!" (Donald grabs Leo's hands and pulls him up.) Donald - "What happened?" Leo - "I don't know. I just laid my hand on your invention, and now I have a sharp pain in my neck! OW!" Donald - "What?! Why would you do that?!" Leo - "I thought if I did that, then I would be bionic. OW!" Donald - "Why would you think that, Leo?" Leo - "Well, I thought if it would be able to boost the power of bionics, I thought it would give bionics. OW!" Donald - "On no. This is really not good. If a non-bionic human lays their hand on the Bionic handprint, something bad would happen to that non-bionic human." Leo - "I'm sorry, what?" Donald - "Hmm, lets see. It says here in the instruction manual that the foolish non-bionic human would disintegrate if he or she layed their hand on the Bionic handprint. So unless you do something, you're gonna be disintegrated in half-an-hour!?" Leo - "AHH!" Edie - "Yes! I'm so happy, I could glitch!" Donald - "Edie, this is Leo, not Tasha." Edie - "Aw, dang it!" Scene 3 (Donald runs upstairs to confront the Lab Rats, but no one is there.) Donald - "Oh no. They already went on the mission." Edie - "Why do you even need them, anyway. They can't stop an event as good as this." Donald - "Again Edie, this is Leo, not Tasha." Edie - "Oh, now I see why this is an emergency. But why do you need them?" Donald - "If Chase were here, he could use his Thermal Scanner to find the metal wire in the Fuser that charges the sensor, and Adam could rip that wire apart with his super strength, and somehow Leo wouldn't be on the process of being disintegrated. I don't really need Bree in this problem. I don't need Bree in lots of problems. But don't tell her that." Edie - "Wait, if the brainless boy rips the metal wire apart, wouldn't he get electrocuted?" Donald - "Well, technically, yes. But I made it so that the metal wire doesn't electrocute any Bionic Infrastructure. So, technically, no." Edie - "So the dim dude's immune to metal wires? I find that shocking. Hey, get it, shocking? I'm hilarious!" Donald - "Sure you are." Scene 4 (Adam, Bree, and Chase arrive at the facility which is on fire The fire is green, though.) Adam - "Yikes! That fire is ugly." Bree - "Tell me about it." Adam - "Okay. So since the fire is green-" Chase - "Hey guys, did you hear that? I think someone is still in there." Adam - "Well, if it's not the pizza guy then I'm out." Chase - "I highly doubt it's the pizza guy." Bree - "Guys, focus!" Chase - "Why are you telling me to focus, when the onion-smelling Adam is right there?" (The Lab Rats suddenly hear what sounds like a minor explosion.) Bree - "What was that?" Chase - "Sounded like a minor explosion." Adam - "Or it could be the pizza guy!" Chase - "It's not the pizza guy! It's probably coming from inside the building." Bree - "Guys, we need to put that fire out. What if there's still someone in there?" Adam - Okay, I got this. Since that thing made me more powerful, this is gonna be easy." Bree - "Oh, and what are you gonna do? Order a pizza?" Adam - "Just stand back and enjoy the show." Chase - "I probably wont." (Bree and Chase back up.) Adam - "I got this." Chase - "I don't think he does." (Adam concentrates really hard to gather up energy. After gathering enough energy, he releases his hidden ability, Blast Wave, once again. The fire is put out.) Bree - "Nice. I totally forgot about that." Chase - "Ok guys. Lets go in and rescue that guy." Bree - "Is there even a guy in there?" Chase - "I don't know!" (Suddenly, the Lab Rats hear a voice.) Mystery Guy - "Help!" Chase - "Did you hear that? There is someone in there! But why is he calling for help?" Bree - "Maybe something else happened in there." Adam - "He's probably late to work." Chase - "That is not the pizza guy!" Scene 5 (Donald is trying to find the metal wire in the Bionic Power Fuser.) Leo - "Did you find the metal wire yet?" Donald - "Not yet." Leo - It's been 10 minutes! What's taking so long." Donald - "Hey, it's not like I have my banana brother to help me." Leo - "Banana brother?" Donald - "Douglas. My evil brother who's gone bananas." Leo - "Oh." Edie - "Hey Donald! You were supposed to play catch the smart home system with me!" Donald - "What are you talking about?" Edie - "Play with me!" Donald - "I'm busy right now, Edie. I have to find the metal wire first." Edie - "Hey, is that Douglas?" Donald - "What? Where?" Edie - "Ha! Made you look!" Donald - "Edie, I don't have time for this. I have to break the disintegration signal." Edie - "No you wont! I'm gonna keep distracting you! Hey is that Adam, Bree, and Chase? I think they're upstairs!" Donald - "Could you please stop?!" Edie - "Distraction! Distraction! Distraction!" Leo - "I'm doomed. I'm a goner. I'm history." Donald - "Oh, now I see the problem. Edie, for the last time, this is Leo, not Tasha!" Edie - "Oh. Then why are you going so slow? Hurry up!" Donald - "Wait, I think I found it!" Leo - "Yes! I'm not doomed. I'm not a goner. I'm not history. Hooray!" Donald - "Now I just need to break it." (Donald puts a finger on the metal wire, but gets electrocuted.) Leo - "I see it has high voltage." Donald - "Yup!" (Donald falls to the floor.) Scene 6 Adam - "'Hello, there! I'm here to rescue you-' No, it should be more like, 'Hi, there. I will rescue you'- No, it should be, 'I WILL RESCUE YOU!' You know, I actually think that was good." Chase - "What are you doing?" Adam - "I'm practicing my rescue sentence. Every hero has his sentence." Bree - "Hey, guys. I think we're here." (They stumble upon a set of doors with what appears to be a small wisp of smoke coming out.) Adam - "Okay, I've narrowed it down to 'I shall rescue you. Would you like to witness me making a hamburger with my foot?', or 'Hello there, helpless fellow. I, Adam Davenport, will save you from this...uh...room.' You know, I actually like that one." Chase - "You do know we're already here, right?" Adam - "Oh. Ok, then time to practice again." Chase - "Come on!" (They get ready to enter the room.) Scene 7 (Donald comes into the room with a weird-shaped thing in his hand.) Donald - "Ha, ha! Look what I have!" Leo - "A toaster?" Donald - "No, it's an Electric Absorber! When in contact with electricity, it absorbs the electricity and completely destroys it." Edie - "That sounds so cool! But since it was made by you, it'll probably just blow up or electrocute you instead." Donald - "Yea, we'll see about that. Get ready to witness the true meaning of awesomeness!" Leo - "You know, under normal circumstances, that would sound cool, but coming from a short dude with a large ego, it really kills the effect." Donald - "Get ready! 1, 2, and 3!" (Donald moves the machine towards the metal wire. The electricity starts to act up, but instead of it being absorbed, it causes a black-out.) Leo - "Wow. So much for awesome."